Red Alert 3: Allies
by Skylar Silverwind
Summary: A Red Alert 3 Allied campaign novelization from the Allied perspective. Read the tales of the Allied commander who lead the Allies to victory and his troops who got him there.
1. The first shots

**Hey there, this is the first chapter of my Red Alert 3 playthrough so rate and review!**

**Note: I will not be staying 100% straight to the game though, so expect a few changes.**

**Disclaimer: Red Alert 3 and anything in it are not mine**

In the depths of the Allied Comm network, a meeting began. On one screen in Britain stood an elderly man of high rank, on another stood a man wearing the rigors of command. And finally, a beautiful young lady brought it all together.

"Sir, President Ackerman is online." The lady said.

"Patch him through."

"Bingham."

"Mister President."

"Bring me up to speed."

"The Soviets have pounded through most of Europe and are making plans to attack our territory in Britain, meanwhile, we're short on commanders to lead our troops."

"There we can help you, Colonel?"

On command, another screen came up, showing a young man of less than 30 in an officer's uniform.

"Colonel Russel reporting for duty sir!"

"A child commander?" Asked Bingham incredulously.

"Hes also one of the best we got." Replied Ackerman. "According to his tests, he is just as good at commanding troops as one of your veterans."

"Well lets hope so, we'll need him for support immediately. Eva?"

"Yes sir." She replied while pulling up the briefing, unable to resist smiling at the young commander for a minute. "The Soviets are moving an armada to Brighton Beach, while the local garrison is too under equipped to face them. We need you to secure that beach and hold the line. You'll be assisted by Commander Giles from the 7th Allied attack division which you will be assigned to. Good luck."

"Gonna need it." Replied Russel before he switched to his command channel for his battalion. "All units, lock and load. We're moving out."

*************

Allied Base 37

Location: classified, Britain

Allied Barracks 13

"Jeez, we just get unpacked and now we move out again? Ugh, Command needs to make up its mind." Inside the barracks squad Epsilon of the second Allied battalion of the 7th attack division was suiting up for their next job.

"Heard we got a new commander too." Muttered a light brown haired young man as he pulled on his boots.

"Well after the Reds captured Colonel Marks, I call us lucky to have one." Replied a muscled man as he took up his equipment belt.

"Most likely hes a rookie."

"It could be worse." Replied an female engineer as she loaded her toolbox.

"How?"

"Garrison duty."

That sent shivers down his spine. "Point taken. Hey did you hear about the new guys?"

"Yeah, damn yanks." the engineer replied in a scorning tone.

"Jeez, still against Americans. You got to get over that. Anyway, they might be nice, compared to those Germans." He said with another shutter, the German soldiers of Alpha squad could easily be considered insane and sadistic, and were only in because the Allies needed soldiers.

"Please, they're just going to be a bunch of gung-ho baseball fanatics that rave about barbecues. Just hope the commander knows what hes doing."

"You hope." Said the muscled man as he walked out of the barracks. "Come on, lets join up with the rest of the group."


	2. Prelude to Battle

**Authors note: Hey guys, sorry for not updating, a lack of inspiration and not enough time have contributed to that. But I'm back, I swear this story will get updates. Rate and Review!**

*** * * ***

Brighton Beach

0911 Hours

The once peaceful beachside city was under siege. Soviet paratroopers had already landed, overwhelming the limited Peacekeeper units in the area that were stationed to reinforce the police units in the area. What's more, they were only clearing a path for a massive Soviet armada, packed with enough weaponry and heavy vehicles to crush Britain if they weren't stopped and allowed to land.

From corporal Anton's perceptive, that meant killing as many Reds as he could. "Where are those reinforcements?!" He yelled into his radio. "We're getting slaughtered out here!" And so far, he only bagged five. Leaving a thousand more to go.

* * * *

Skies over Brighton Beach

0915 Hours

"Just our ruddy luck." Muttered the engineer. "The Germans AND fresh meat."

Squad Epsilon was squeezed in with Alpha squad on a carrier model Century aircraft, removing the bomb bay for expanded troop carrying ability. It was still very cramped though, with two squads plus a unit of dogs.

Squad Alpha was made of the toughest troops of the second division of the 7th Attack division. Half of their squad were Germans, one wearing matte-black coat over light armor and had a array of various knifes in complement with his shotgun, one mostly covered in bandages covered up by heavy armor plates and wielding a assault rifle with a under barrel grenade launcher plus a lot of explosives, and one wearing heavy armor, a gas mask on his face, and a large grenade launcher along with a missile launcher strapped to his back. The other three members were an Italian, a Frenchman, and a British, the Italian wearing a monocular over his right eye and carrying a toolkit along with a SMG, the Frenchman carrying a sniper rifle and a binocular/ laser targeter, and the British had a bandana wrapped around his head and used a SAW heavy machine gun.

In contrast, Squad Epsilon was made of fresh recruits and a few barely experienced soldiers. Their latest one, Ray, was from America, to the engineer's disgust.

"Not my fault I was transferred here." Replied Ray, who was barely 19, with the rest of his squad being about 2 to ten years older than him.

"Don't give the new guy trouble." Said the German with the knifes.

"Shut up Anatov." Replied Celia, the engineer. "Noone want to hear you talk."

"Its true you know." said the bandaged German in a raspy voice, "You sound like a broken record."

"Knock it off Hank. Ain't funny." Said the Italian, trying to end the topic as he knew where it would lead.

"Always the spoilsport Giacomo." Retorted the Frenchman.

"Uh, hey. Speak English people?" Asked Ray. All the squad members were speaking in their native languages, understanding words better than they could speak them. Sadly for Ray, his training did not encompass European Languages 101.

"Shut up American." Said Celia, and Ray was about to retort quite rudely when the pilot's voice came over the intercom.

"_Attention all passengers, this is your captain speaking, we are now currently arriving at Brighton Beach, weather forecast shows a shower of Communist and a balmy temperature of 74 degrees Fahrenheit. Please fasten your parachutes and thank you for choosing Allied airlines."_

"I am going to kill that damn pilot when we get back muttered Celia as she, along with the rest of the two squads, fastened their parachute packs. The group of dogs with them were already fastened with time-delay release version.

The bay lights turned red and the aft hatch opened. The wind was already beginning to streak in. The squads didn't see any flak that characteristic of Bullfrog transports, that meant there was still time to save Brighton.

The bay lights turned green. "Go! Go! Go!" And the two squads leaped out of the transport, dogs following. Their mission: kill every Red in the city.

And all across the skies of Brighton, the entirety of the 7th Attack division's infantry parachuted into the battlefield. They were all that stood between a free Britain and a Communist future.

* * * *

Allied Command Center 132

Unknown location in America.

0916 Hours

Russel didn't like this. The 7th Attack division were all the troops the Allies could muster to defend Brighton, most of their troops were tied down in Europe, leaving only a handful of divisions to defend Britain.

Aside from the 7th, a battalion of mechanized troops were inbound, 30 minutes till arrival. But they were mostly multigunner IFV's and carried light troops, discarding their guardian tanks to get to Brighton quicker.

In terms of orbital assets, a mark one orbital cryolaser satellite was being moved into position in geosynchronous orbit over Brighton Beach. Although he would have preferred a few solar laser and kinetic strike weapons platforms instead, but most of them were being used in Europe.

His thoughts were interrupted as Commander Giles' face came to view on his main viewer. "So. You're the new commander? Well shape up quick. I'll be taking command of the first company, you'll take command of the second. Commanders Warren and Lissette will take the third and fourth to secure the north while we secure the beach."

"Understood. Uploading my squad trackers now." Replied russel, switching to all-business mode.

"You better know what you are doing." Said Giles, obviously not believing that Russel could command a company of soldiers.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll get it done you Brit. No need to get miffed just because the Commies are attacking during your teatime." Retorted Russel, now switching to sarcasm mode.

"Why you-. As a matter of fact: I enjoy my midday tea! Just get into position!" And with that, the British commander cut the connection in his brief moment of anger.

Russel then turned to his main command station, a set of computers specifically designed to command his troops. Part of it was voice controlled, which is why he put on a headset with a microphone.

"Squad Alpha, move to point Gamma. Squad Delta, attack hostile 1."

The battle for Brighton had begun.


	3. Beachside Woes

**Brighton Beach**

**0916 hours**

When they hit dirt, Epsilon and Alpha squads parted ways, with Alpha moving into the city with the dogs while Epsilon moved to take the nearby hospital. Between Epsilon and their goal were dozens of soviet conscripts parachuted into the lines of the remaining peacekeeper units stationed on the beach. But Alpha had twice as many to deal with and they also had something even worse to fight.

Bears.

* * * *

"Come on you Commie maggots! I have plenty to go around!" Yelled Hank as he unloaded his grenade launcher into a group of conscripts that didn't know to never get in Hank's way. To Hank's left, Anatov was busy giving a conscript one of his famous lead sandwiches with a side of Boot-In-Your-Rear. So busy, he almost didn't notice another conscript charging him with a bayonet, but he always satisfied his customers and gave him a free Knife-In-The-Face, with Hank also giving the man a free toy to go with it, an explosive toy. He liked it so much, he died.

"Hank! Your right!" Yelled Schultz, Alpha squad's heavy gunner, as he sent a trio of conscripts flying with two rounds from his grenade launcher.

"Wheres Fedric?" Asked Anatov over the radio as he tackled a conscript and started stabbing out his brain.

"Beats me." Replied Hank as the saw the conscripts bullets and raised them a grenade. The conscripts proceedingly folded.

"Move you damn Yank!" Yelled Celia as she tackled Ray to the street to prevent him from getting hit by a Molotov in the face.

* * * *

On the other side of the street, Vincent, Epsilon's Peacekeeper trooper, was firing off his shotgun with little regards to aim, not that it mattered with shotguns though, and it was making the conscripts think twice about leaving cover. With him was Bruce, Epsilon's brute force man, trying to peg a conscript with a rocket launcher. So far, no good, as the conscript literally preformed a one handed cartwheel while blazing away with his ADK-45 with his other hand to evade the dumb missile.

"How the heck he do that?" Yelled Bruce as he reloaded his rocket launcher. "I thought they didn't pay swat for these guys!"

"Who knows?!" Replied Celia with a shout while getting off Ray and getting into cover. "Maybes he's union!"

"Union?" Asked Ray as he ducked behind a pile of rubble and fired off his assault rifle.

"Yeah, last year some new General, Oleg I think his name was, started up a conscript's Union!" Answered Vince as he reloaded and tried again to peg the acrobatic conscript to no success. "Conscript effectiveness went up 430% soon after, meaning it only takes 20 conscripts to match one of ours! That's why we're losing in Europe! Amongst other things!"

"Why don't we have a Union?" Muttered Ray before getting a long-range wrench from Celia to the head.

* * * *

**Command Center 132**

**0921 Hours**

The command center was a mess.

"Bravo squad, sitrep."

"_Shopping mall secure sir."_

"Good, move on to the park. Gamma squad, sitrep."

"_Beach is a mess sir! We've regrouped with local units but the enemy is moving in fast!"_

"Understood, Delta squad, move to the beach."

"_Yes sir."_

Russel took a moment to catch his breath, he had been ordering around the dozens of squads he had under him with frantic urgency. So far, they were putting up a fight, but more and more soviet troops were being parachuted into the area. Worse still was that the MCV and its escort unit had been ambushed, and so far Alpha squad wasn't making too much progress in getting to it. Giles unit wasn't any better off, if having his face on his view screen was any indication.

"Er, excuse me old chap, but you wouldn't happen to have a few squads available would you?"

"Why do you ask?" Replied Russel, taking a look at his unit list, none were available.

"We have a bit of a bear infestation over here." That got Russel's attention. Shocked attention.

"Did you say…Bears?"

**Brighton Beach, MCV Deployment Zone**

**0924 Hours**

It had taken a while, but finally Alpha squad had managed to get to the MCV's. Not that it was an easy task, they had to go through about 100 conscripts, 5 of them Unionized and requiring at least a full thirty seconds worth of attention and fire each.

But when they got to the MCV's, they had another fight to deal with. The escorting Peacekeepers were under fire from multiple directions. Quickly the members of Alpha squad split-up to face the enemy. To the left, Hank and Schultz were spraying their weapons into the enemies' flank, tearing the unarmored grunts into pulp.

To the left, Anatov had snuck up to another unit of conscripts and proceeded to tap on one of their shoulder's to make them turn around before shotgunning them in the face. Julius, the English heavy SAW trooper, then laid down plenty of fire to keep the conscripts down while the escort unit regrouped.

Behind them, Fredric's, the French sniper, attention was focused elsewhere. Namely on the increasing numbers of paradropping conscripts. He managed to bag at least 4 out of ten per transport in his area. That still left dozens of conscripts to deal with. Suddenly, out of the side of his scope, he saw something that wasn't a conscript dropping out of a Badger transport. It was big, it was furry, and it was armor-plated. It took Fredric a full minute to register what he had seen.

"_La merde sante, dieu de ciel! Nous sommes visses! _Hank! Schultz! Julius! BEARS!"

* * * *

**Brighton Beach, Beachside Hospital**

**0924 Hours**

"Finally, we made it." Muttered Celia who was running towards the hospital, with multiple bullet grazes across her arms and plenty of scorch marks.

Vince was no better off, having been used as a meatshield for Celia, having a full clip's worth of AKD-45 bullets in his armor vest, none penetrating but they made him throw up his breakfast when they hit. And as he was wearing the standard Riot pattern helmet closed…The results were not pretty and he had to discard his helmet. And take a shower when this was over.

Bruce had his share of scuff marks too, with his arms bearing nine too many burn marks from a Molotov, and his legs felt lie they were about to give out after near constant running away.

Ray got lucky, with instead of getting head-shot, his helmet actually stopped a few bullets, but a Molotov has sheered half of the faceplate off his sealed helmet. Plus his hands were feeling numb from the constant firing of his rifle.

Squad Epsilon stumbled into the hospital, each of them going off to look for medicine or just somewhere to rest. Celia however, still had a job to do.

She walked down to the Master Control Console in the basement, seeing that it was only offline instead of being damaged. After attaching a battery unit to turn on the console, she switched it on and activated the surgical bays and med units and signaled that it was clear for field medic teams to be inserted. Suddenly, a loud roar was heard at the front door. A inhuman roar.

"Bloody hell."

* * * *

**Brighton Beach, MCV Deployment Zone**

**0925 Hours**

"Bring it down! Bring it down!"

"Get that sucker!"

"Its coming for us! Run!"

When a Soviet warbear leaped at the MCV escort group, most of the troopers were so shocked in fear and shock that they couldn't move. Alpha squad didn't stay that way. Instead they pummeled the bear with everything they had, with little effect as their bullets mostly bounced off the solid double-layer armor attached to the bear. In less than a minute, most of the escort unit was wiped out, and the bear turned towards Alpha squad. Schultz began to bring his rocket launcher to bear while the rest of the squad were continuing to pummel the bear with a unceasing barrage of bullets to no effect save pissing the bear off. Just when Shultz was able to fire off a rocket, the bear let out a great loud roar of incredible sonic power, to the point of forcing the rocket back towards it's launcher, who's owner promptly fled, barely dodging the resulting explosion.

The bear then proceeded to pounce towards Hank, who was desperately prepping a trio sticky TNT v.4 charges in a hastily made plan. When the bear was about to land, Hank rolled to his left, and tossed the charges. One stuck to an armor plate. One landed on its back, and one landed in front of Julius, who promptly took cover half a block away. The charges then detonated, the one on the armor plate tore up but barely harmed the bear. In contrast, the one on its back did a load of damage and almost killed the bear. Almost. It still had life left, and claws. And it was crawling towards a dizzy Schultz who was still recovering from getting away from his own rocket.

Anatov proceeded to just leap on it's back and stab at its head for a full five minutes before it finally, finally, fell. Worn out, he stumbled off the massive body and grabbed his radio.

"This is Alpha squad. We have the MCV."

"_Good job Alpha, and not too soon. Krukov's fleet is here."_


End file.
